


Wolfish Love (Norway x Reader)

by Maximus_Prime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Slow Burn, Wolves, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximus_Prime/pseuds/Maximus_Prime
Summary: *Rewritten*What do you say to an adventure? To go to another place and find the one you love? Would it be your choice? or would you fight you was through, kicking the arse of any who get in your way?What do you say to being something your not? To have four legs instead of two? To stare into the hearts of men and watch them squirm and tremble?To stare in to HIS eyes and to feel weightless?Tell me my dear, would you like to? Then open the page and let the fun begin..I own nothing.





	1. The Beginning

While in the long run the plot will be the same the story with be somewhat different.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an average sunny, but cold afternoon for the (h/c) girl who was lazily splayed beside her 19 year old brother in complete bliss. The hammock the two were residing on swayed back and forth from the lone leg of the elder of the two, keeping them in a lulled sort of daze. It was not sleep, but it was close. You both laid there peacefully in the kind of setting that any other blood relative or dastardly best friend would use for blackmail, but thankfully there was no one in sight and you both had the house to yourselves.

Opening your rather bleary eyes your gaze stared up at the sky with its endless valley of blue as there was not a cloud in sight. Blinking your turn your gaze to the warm body next to you, though all you could see was the mass of dark curls partially obscured by the book that rested on his face. You stretch carefully so not to tip the hammock and send you both flying to the ground and soon after face the larder sibling's wrath. Sitting up with a yawn you reach over and carefully lift the book off and inspect the cover which read the following "Weird Sisters, By Terry Pratchett". Tracing over the name you smile a distant smile, he was a great author, shame he died. You stare at the golden lettering remembering how the death of the old man had deeply upset the now snoring fuzz-ball next to you, it was one of the only times your brother cried, at least openly anyway. Finally you reach over and deliver a sharp jab at his side, in turn causing him to jump up with a squawk.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!"

Thankfully he balanced himself before either of you got flung off. He softly rubbed the spot on where you 'pocked' him, sending a weak glare as he did. In retaliation he flicked you. On. The. Forehead. Twice. You squeaked.

"Hey!"

"Muhahahahaha!"

You watch from beneath a shielding arm as your devil of a brother cackled at his victory. The battle of the siblings continued for a while longer, travelling from the hammock to the garden, the front yard, up a tree and that one sad little shrub that was now partially flattened from where you tickled you brother out of the tree and in turn tackled you, back to the hammock and only when it grew dark did you two stop. So there you were, in a breathless, heaving dog-pile of two. Both giggling away like little kids who had just heard a 'bad' word.

You'd think the two's natural survival instincts would tug at the sleeve of their conscious, which it did, repeatedly, but alas the two were much too engorged in chasing their own tails and completely missed the creepy-ass aura and moon like eyes of the thing staring at them from the roof of their house, half hidden in the shadow of the chimney. One would say that it looked.....wolf-like.

The thing watched them 'play' from its perch atop the building. It had watched them for days now and not been caught and if it had the 'man cubs' had shown no sign so it was comfortable to relax and peel away from the shadows and gaze upon them in the open. It reflected on the last few days and settled on the day it 'met' the youngling.

It had been hungry, angry, scared and ready for blood. It smelled you before hearing your footsteps and quiet breathing. Closer and closer you walked. It stared up to where you would soon appear, lips pulled back to reveal a mouth of small daggers. Mixed emotions swirled in its lunar eyes. And then you came happily walking down the path, arms full of meat, fruit and other things you needed, not a care in the world. And then you stopped, turned and stared. Straight. At. It. And smiled. It faltered staring up at you with a look of contempt and utter confusion.

Its snout scrunched at the thought, almost disbelieving what came next even though it lived through it.

You had given it YOUR food, had treated it with compassion. Weird little human. It had contemplated eating you, but something about you made it forget its base nature, thus being moved to your house and cared for by you and the other of your litter. Your sibling was odd, but kind not the less.... And so were you.

Once free of you it still stayed, but in the shadows..... off in that direction... away from those foul creatures who you somehow called 'Mother' and 'Father'. Those two were completely wretched. Thank the Moon Goddess herself they were never home. It was a miracle that you both were so... well YOU.

It watched them moved back inside, watched them move to their beds, and under the full moon it grinned.

Over the past few days it had learned. It had learned their interests, their likes and dislikes, their little quirks and ques and it decided to give you something, something it though you would like.

Padding into your rooms its form shifted, a black, clawed hand reached out and patted your heads and all you could feel as you went to sleep that night was the sensation of a loving mother you never had, though it was soon going to change that...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked it :)


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set.

(Miner gore, swearing)

It was blurry at first, the first few years were…strange, but felt so right. You weren’t really sure about what happened at first, magic can do that to you sometimes, but as time went on it became clearer and clearer. Let’s start from the beginning shall we?

It all started with Fen. She was always there, like any other parent she was kind, warm and loving in her own way, but she was never as expressive as you or your brother not that it bothered you. The three of you lived together in content for many years, like everyone you had your ups and your downs, but you got through them easily enough.

The three of you lived in an old forest, hidden in the mountains of Scandinavia. The forest was old, very old. It was dense with ancient magic, the kind many believe to be long gone, but you knew the truth, you walk through it every day. For those who listen you could hear the trees whisper, the fae sing and the shadows growl. You know when to go and when to stay for the forest is a fickle mistress, and any step might be your last.

All in all it was a good life, hidden away in the forgotten forests of the wild, but nothing ever lasts. It was a clear, but cold day when IT happened. You understood that nothing about your little world was normal, especially Fen so when Hunters came a’callin you all knew it was trouble. Hunters had come in the past, but those where only here for the game. These Hunters, they hunted for…..exotic life, and Fen, was the ideal candidate. She had been taken soon after they arrived, it had been your fault, they had spotted you and she through you out of the way, taking the shot. You never forgave for self for what happened and you remembered it like it was yesterday.

~FLASH BACK~

You had found a clearing with the sun peeking through the branches above, Fen had told you to remain vigilant for the Hunters were about. You didn’t pick u that they were not your normal Hunter and had disregarded her words, even after brother prodded you about it.

That was a grave mistake.

The Hunter had cornered you, five of them, weapons pointed right between your eyes. Terrified your mussels remained paralysed, you knew you were as good as dead. Not even a wolf could escape this situation, magically inclined or no. The Hunters sneered at you, laughing. It didn’t last. Your brother had found you, and he had brought Fen. The Hunters were slow.

Your brother and tackled one of them, going straight for the jugular, taking his down with ease thanks to his large size. Fen took down the others leaving to stunned men.

“SHIT!”

Ears ringing you paused not feeling any pain, eyes opening you watched as Fen fell, a screeching yelp and the scent of blood greeting your senses. She twitched and fell still, a sword make of silver impaled through her heart. Aghast, angry and scared you and your brother launched upon the remaining men. Their screams echoed throughout the forest.

Saddened you made a shrine from rocks and an old tree, Fens name scratched into it. You both grieved. Soon ore men came. Angry by what had happened they did not las long, neither you nor the other forest patrons were very happy with the death of their own.

~END FLASHBACK~

After all that happened the humans had left the area and soon more came, it was an ongoing cycle. Soon a village had come, but from out of nowhere. It didn’t bother many though, the humans knew to stay away, to never enter the forest with eyes ever watching, and the few who did…… next to none returned.

It wasn’t long after Fen’s death that you and your brother started having odd dreams. It soon escalated from there and you learned the truth. They were of your old life, your human life. You both learned of what Fen had did, but by the moon above you could not hate her for plucking you from your beds and spiriting you away, she was the only family you had, had. It was strange though looking back on it all, why us? Why here? You didn’t know.

Having seated yourself by the mouth of a frozen lake, watching as it ran down past that thatched roofs of the village below and in to the sea you turned to your refection. A large wolf stared back, its head tilted questioning (coloured) eyes peering up at you. It was still hard to believe sometimes, that, that furry snout was yours. Your coat mimicked your old hair colour, soft and fluffy from the winter air, snow fell around you. A coloured blob in the white.

The crunching of snow came from behind, turning you see the giant dark shaggy form of your brother coming towards you, pales grey eyes met yours, they crinkled, the hint of a smile.

“There you are, I was beginning to think you fell down a pit again, come on the trolls are coming through again so let’s go see if Olav has finished that charm you wanted”

You blinked, words sinking in.

“Oh, Oh, OH! I almost forgot!”

“No shit Sherlock”

“Can it you!


End file.
